Eternos
by Ali2111
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, sus mortífagos agonizan y... Harry Potter llora. SLASH Harry/Draco


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Slash, es decir, temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aun estas a tiempo de salir de ésta página. Final Alternativo, OoC.

* * *

Eternos.

* * *

«Voldemort estaba muerto, muerto por su propia maldición rebotada, y Harry estaba en pie con dos varitas en las manos, mirando el cadáver de su enemigo.

Un estremecedor segundo de silencio, la sorpresa del momento quedó suspendida, y después el tumulto estalló alrededor de Harry mientras gritos, vítores y rugidos de los observadores llenaban el aire.»

...

Sin embargo agónicos sonidos horrorizan a los oyentes mientras observan que todo aquel que hubiese tomado la marca maldita se retuerce en el suelo; sus gestos se vuelven máscaras de angustia e irrealidad, sus ojos sangrantes dan la ilusión de salirse de sus cuencas por voluntad propia y la saliva brota a montones por sus maltrechas bocas.

Han perdido cualquier tipo de voluntad en cuestión de segundos, son sólo apaleadas de carne y dolor que eventualmente habrán de extinguirse...

Ese había sido el pacto que habían firmado en un pasado lleno de ambición y ceguera, prometieron triunfar o perecer junto a su señor: lo han perdido todo.

Es por eso que las maldiciones que sus varitas hubiesen expulsado alguna vez regresan en forma de espinas pequeñas e infinitas que se clavan en sus cuerpos sin piedad, son veneno que destroza sus estómagos, son estacas que apuñalan sus corazones. Es su castigo y nadie puede interponerse. Así ha de ser.

—No.

Sin embargo Harry aparta bruscamente a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino, busca con desesperación a una sola persona en medio del mar de gente. Encuentra su singular cabello platino junto al de sus padres. No hace caso del Lucius berreante ni de la Narcissa suspirante y débil.

Tiene ojos únicamente para Draco...

Y él sólo está ahí, extendido cuan largo es en el suelo, casi pareciendo dormitar... con la vida escapando de sus ojos de forma inevitable.

—Draco…

Aquel nombre que antes hubiese gozado tanto pronunciar se convierte en suplica, hay miles de declaraciones en tan sólo ese par de sílabas y ambos lo entienden... las cosas siempre han sido así entre ellos. Por eso Draco se obliga a sostenerle la mirada, no esboza una sonrisa, no puede hacerlo, pero Harry la ve, la ve incluso si el resto sólo observa una mueca horrible dibujada en el aristocrático rostro.

—No me dejes, Draco.

Se atreve a susurrar; estrechándole con mayor ahínco ahora que nada más podrían ser. Aquellos finos dedos aprietan su muñeca en un silencioso adiós y Harry llora todo lo que no ha llorado nunca.

—No… no… —repite angustiado. No soportando la idea de perderlo a él también. No después de que hubiesen llegado tan lejos. No con todo aquello que les faltaba por hacer.

—Gracias… Harry.

Sabe en ese instante que es la última vez que él dirá su nombre. Grita de angustia al observar aquellos bonitos ojos cerrarse. La palidez mortal pronto cubre la piel cremosa que en tantas ocasiones ha besado y acunado entre sus manos...

Pronto los quejidos de los mortífagos dejan de escucharse. Todos muertos ya. En el frío silencio lo único audible son los lamentos del gran Harry Potter. Y nadie entiende porqué el héroe llora el cadáver de un asesino, nadie entiende nada, pero tampoco se sienten con el derecho de interferir.

Ninguno de ellos tiene forma de saber lo difícil que ha sido mantener su relación en secreto durante la guerra. Nadie puede dictaminar la angustia presente en Harry cuando Draco tuvo que tomar la marca, lo mucho que odia que nunca le hubiese contado la verdad sobre el tatuaje impreso en su brazo.

Nadie sabe de aquella cabañita que había comprado para pasar en ella el resto de sus días, _con él_. Alejados de todos. Sin ser Malfoy o Potter. Sin ser mortífago o héroe. Siendo sólo Draco y Harry.

Nadie puede entender por qué Harry Potter repentinamente cae laxo sobre Draco Malfoy...

Absolutamente nadie.

Sólo la Muerte, con su gran guadaña y sabiduría, sabe de principio a fin la historia de dos corazones convertidos en polvo, en luz, en todo y en nada.

Sólo ella sabe que estas dos almas se unieron allá donde los vivos no tienen derecho a llegar.

Que fueron mortales y que hoy son eternos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Lo que está entrecomillado es una cita del último libro.

La idea me venía dando vueltas desde hace un tiempecito y bueno, aquí está... gracias por leer :)


End file.
